Love like Origami
by AKATSUKIANDTEENWOLFLUVER
Summary: Konan Mizuki just recently left her home village, Amegakure. She now has to go to a performing arts school called 'KHS'. She doesn't really like it there as it is, but now she has to deal with the death of her mother and this gang at the school will she survive? No Pairings yet decided but Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. And this has to be my second story about Konan. Anyways, it will be AU so hope you like it. Let's get this goin'.**

Konan's POV

I sighed sadly as I looked at the picture of my old home. I just recently moved from Amegakure to Konahagakure, I didn't really like it here it's always sunny but I'll manage. My name is Konan Mizuki, and I am 17 years old. I'm in eleventh grade, and I live here by myself. My mom just recently died, from cancer. My dad died when I was two, so I never really had any parental attention. My mom was a fashion designer, and I wanted to follow in her footsteps. I never really had friends, because people thought I was weird. I had blue hair and golden eyes, but I didn't hate my looks. I just steered clear of everyone who called me weird. I'm going to KHS which is 'Konoha High School'. It's a performing arts school. I sometimes question how I got there but then remember that I'm really good at Origami and design my own clothes. The only downside is that I have to wear a uniform. At least, I can design it for myself. I already did it though. Only added some lace to the blazer sleeves. I painted some white Origami flowers on the black buttons on my shirt. I only added a piece of lace to go around my black skirt. I didn't like wearing skirts though, I looked at them as if they were diseases. I can wear anything else, but skirts they were always so unappealing to me. I didn't care if I was called crazy for saying like this. I need to stop I'm ranting, that's one thing I got from my dad. He ranted at things he hated. I looked over at my clock, and decided that it was time for me to go take a shower. When I was finished I looked out my window to the stars.

"Kami, please let tomorrow be completely fine." I mumbled to myself before going to sleep.

NEXT MORNING

I groaned loudly at my alarm clock, I did not want to go to KHS. I mean its good I got into a good school, but its just not home. I sighed and fought with my covers to get out of them. When I did I hurriedly took a shower, seeing I wanted to be the first one there. I finished fast and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I got my uniform and put it on. I glared at the skirt and put on my socks which were long and white, and black penny loafers. I grabbed my bag and car keys and went out to my mom's old car. It was a Camaro, but she loved how fast it went. So, I kept it for her. I put my things into the back seat, and got in. I decided to stop at McDonald's for some coffee. After, I finished getting my coffee I made my way to school. Which wasn't that far, I saw that it was a few cars already there ,but simply thought it was the teachers. I got my bag and got out of my car. I walked up to the school doors, and saw they were unlocked. I walked in and saw the principles office was right there by the entrance. I opened the door, and saw a young woman with black hair and black eyes while holding a pig. I stared at the pig, then it oinked at me. I looked away from it and looked up to the woman.

"Yes can I help you?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah, I'm Konan Mizuki." I told her politely.

"Oh Konan! I'm Shizune and I have everything for you right here." She said sitting the pig down. She went through the drawers and pulled out a couple of papers.

"Okay, the one on top is your schedule, a map of the school, and this is all the things that will be happening here at KHS." she said to me handing me everything. I nodded and mumbled a thank you to her walking out. I put the paper of events in my bag, and took out my phone. I put my music on shuffle and just let my music play. I looked down at my schedule and this is what it looked like.

1st Period: Biology- Orochimaru

2nd Period: Art- Kurenai Yuuhi

3rd Period: Trigonometry- Asuma Sarutobi

4th Period: Creative Writing- Anko Mitarashi

5th Period: English- Kakashi Hatake

Lunch

6th Period: P.E.- Guy

7th Period: Free Period- Library

I smirked at my schedule, I'll pass all of these classes with no problems. I put my schedule up, and pulled out the map. I skimmed it a few times, then nodded at it once I had the directions memorized. I put it away, and just looked around the hallways there were pictures of all the best achievers that went to this school. Then, I froze and reached to the top of my head, and felt nothing there. I sighed and pulled out a piece of copy paper. I started to fold it in the neat ways, but I bumped into someone. I fell down, but got up quickly. I looked up at the person I bumped into and saw a guy with spiky orange hair and purple rimmed eyes.

"Sorry." I said looking around on the floor to find my flower. I saw it crumpled up on the other side of the hallway. I growled at the paper and pulled out another sheet of paper, and folded it quickly and put it on my head, where it was supposed to be. I looked up and saw that the same guy was there just watching me. I was going to walk around, but saw some more guys around him.

"Who are you?" the guy I bumped into asked. I looked back at him and scoffed.

"I said sorry or did you not hear?" I said with a glare.

"Clearly you did it on purpose." he stated.

"Yes, because I waited a whole 10 to 15 minutes for you to come around the corner." I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes. I pulled my headphones out of my ear, and put my phone away.

"Pein. Not worth it." I heard one of the other guys say. 'Pein' turned around to the one who said it and stepped aside for me to get through. I still held my glare in its place, and walked through all of them. Then, someone grabbed my arm roughly. On instinct I flipped them over my shoulder, I saw it was a thin looking blonde. I let him go and he stood up dusting his clothes off.

"Well, that was rude, hm." he said to me.

"Oh like grabbing my arm wasn't." I said glaring back about to leave.

"What's your name miss?" another cut in. He had black hair and red eyes. He seemed to be the only nice one there, so I answered him.

"It's Konan." I said then turned on my heel walking away from them. A frown stayed constant on my face, and I checked my phone. I saw I had about 10 minutes before school actually started. I made my way to the Biology room, and saw no one was in here. I liked being alone it left me to my thoughts. I sat in a random seat, and looked around the room. I drunk some more of my coffee, and pulled my phone out. I listened to Macklemore's Thrift Shop, and started to nod my head with it. The bell rung signaling that school has begun, I sighed knowing my dread has came. People soon started to fill in the classroom. They noticed I was new, but I simply ignored them. I put my head down and waited for the teacher to come to class. I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw a girl with red hair and red eyes with some glasses. She looked like a snob, but I kept that to myself.

"You're in my seat. Move." she said. I wanted to make a snappy remark, but simply moved out of her seat, and went to the back of the class. I turned my music up full volume. I couldn't tell if or got quiet or not, but another person tapped my shoulder. I looked up lazily, and saw a really pale guy with long black hair and slited eyes.

"You keep your music up that loud you'll go deaf." he said looking at me strangely. "Are you new here?" he asked me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, and though 'no shit'. But simply nodded my head.

"Come forward you will introduce yourself." he said and he held the 's' as if he were hissing at me like a snake. I followed behind him and stood at the front of the classroom, with everyone watching me.

"My name is Konan Mizuki. I am 17 years old, my hobbies are re-designing things in my own way, and folding Origami. My dream for the future is to be a fashion designer like my mom, but if that doesn't work out a teacher." I said to them all. I saw some of the girls eyes light up.

"Your mom is THE Tenshi Mizuki?!" a girl with green hair asked me.

"Yes, and just because she was doesn't mean I will be one of your fake friends that you push around." I said rudely, I saw some girls put their hands down.

"Can you give us a hint on what her next design will be?" another girl asked with long platinum blonde hair.

"Oh, she won't be designing anymore." I said looking away.

"Why not?" the same girl asked.

"That's none of your business." I said glaring at her. She instantly shrank in her seat. I felt slightly guilty so I sighed.

"Hey, I'm sorry my mom just recently died from Cancer so it's still a touchy subject." I explained to her. "But please don't give me pity I don't need it." I said to them all.

"Okay, Ms. Konan you may go back to your seat. You will get caught up on this." he said dragging the 's' again and that same chill ran up my body. Note to self be cautious of him. After that, I put my head down realizing that I don't have to do anything. Soon, I heard the bell ring and I got up, to leave. I walked in the hallway and pulled out the map again. I saw my other class wasn't far from this one. I put the map away, and walked to the classroom. When I walked in I saw that the same blonde boy was there form this morning. I sighed and ignored him, I walked to the teachers desk. When the teacher looked up, I realized that this teacher was pretty, no she was gorgeous.

"Can I help you?" she said politely.

"I'm new here. My name's Konan." I said to her with a smile.

"Okay, I'm Kurenai but you can call me Ms. Yuuhi or Kurenai-Sensei." she told me.

"Okay Kurenai-Sensei." I said.

"If you don't mind me asking who made that flower on your head?" she asked me.

"I did. I like to make origami." I told her. Sitting on the chair next to the desk.

"Would you mind folding a few for me." she asked me.

"No problem." I said taking construction paper from her desk. I started to make flowers, cranes, seahorses, swans, gazelles, fish, and anything else I could think of. I didn't realize that my name was being called until I looked up at Kurenai. The door was closed, and everyone was looking at me. I stared at her before finishing my last flower.

"I see you really like Origami. I would never be able to keep up. Who taught you?" she asked.

"I taught myself, I just can't stop if I didn't here you calling me I would have kept going." I said while taking out another piece of paper. I heard some people mutter 'weirdo' or 'freak'. I know I said it didn't bother me, but it still hurts. I winced a little, but no one noticed.

"Well, what inspired you." she asked me.

"My mom. She used to say that my origami was really one of a kind. She also use to tell me that love was like Origami. It looked complicated, but once you get the hang of it, its easy." I mumbled to her making a Origami heart and sitting it down.

"Well, how about you take a seat next to Deidara." she said to me. I saw the blonde boy raise his hand, and I felt my heart drop.

"Could this day get any worse?" I whispered to myself, sitting next to him. Please let this day get better.

**Okay, first chapter, hope you liked it. I will try to update as much as I can during the week but I have school. So please review how you feel and if there should be a pairing if so who with who. **


	2. Chapter 2:This Day Just Went From Bad To

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I didn't get any reviews so please review. Anyways, let's get this goin'.**

Konan's POV

I exited my art class twitching uncontrollably. The whole class period Deidara and the redhead next to him were arguing about real art. Deidara thought it was fleeting, while Sasori thought it was eternal. I was still twitching when I entered Trigonometry. I looked around the class and saw the boy with the red eyes and black hair was in this class. He seemed to be in thought, then he looked up and saw me. I nodded at him which he did in return. I stayed at the front until the teacher came in. The class wasn't as big as I thought it would be.

"Class this is our new student, Konan Mizuki. Please be nice. Konan you can take a seat next to Itachi." he said. He said the name as if I know the person, but I saw the person from this morning raise his hand. I walked and sat next to him.

"Okay class today we are going to discuss the Pythagorean Theorem. It's not that hard so pay attention." Asuma said. He went on talking about how to solve for them. I sighed and put my head in my hands. I knew all of this, so why was I learning it all again. I just let the class drag on doing taking my notes. When the bell rung I jumped from joy, I was getting up to leave. A hand grabbed my shoulder and I turned to see Itachi.

"Yes?" I asked wanting to leave.

"Sorry about this morning." he stated. I shrugged a little.

"It's okay. You didn't really do anything." I said walking off to my next class period. I walked out of the class room to go to creative writing. When I got there most of the kids were leaving out. When the doorway was cleared, I saw a lady with light brown pupiless eyes and black hair with a tint to it. I cleared my throat a little and she looked up.

"You're the new student?" she asked rudely, and I realized that she was testing me.

"No, I'm the rent collector." I said sarcastically. She looked shocked, but started to smirk.

"I like you kid, you weren't scared like the other brats." she said.

"Thanks." I said looking around her room. I noticed that she had some weapons on the wall.

"Oh, I like sharp things so I hung some up on the wall." she explained to me. I nodded and took a sheet of paper out my bag. I made a paper shuriken and handed it to her. She stared at it before hanging it up.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you my class usually takes place in the library." she told me laughing nervously. I sweat dropped at her then my twitching came back.

"You-twitch-mean-twitch-to-twitch-tell-twitch-me-t witch. That I was here for a whole 15 minutes for nothing?" I asked her yelling. She put her hand up at me, and I dipped my head backwards.

"You do not have to yell I am right here. But yeah so go ahead." she said to me.

"I don't know where it is though." I told her. She wrote the directions down, and I exited her classroom. I followed her directions and walked in. A old lady came up to me, and asked: "Who are you here for?"

"I'm in Anko's class, and I'm new here, and she wrote me a note for you." I handed her the note. She looked over it and nodded her head.

"Well your class isn't doing anything except reading or anything that keeps them occupied. But remember to be quiet." she said then walked away. I nodded my head and sat at a table by myself. I pulled out my phone out, and looked up origami pictures. I saw one with a penguin. I stared at the instructions then started to fold up the paper in the right angles. I heard the door open and close, but I chose to ignore it. I heard someone sit at the table and I looked up. I saw two of the guys from this morning. Pein and one with silver hair. I made a sound of annoyance, before going back to my penguin. I saw that they weren't going away, I sat my half finished penguin down and looked up.

"Is there something you want?" I asked glaring at them.

"Pein, I don't understand why I had to come to talk with this bitch with you?" the one next to him said. I glared at him, but he ignored it.

"Hidan, shut up. It's not like you could go anywhere." Pein said to him.

"Whatever Pein-in-the-ass." he said looking off. I laughed at his comment, and Hidan looked back at me. I blushed and looked down, then I realized that I haven't really laughed or smiled since my mom died.

"So you found that funny?" Hidan asked.

"That's because it was." I told him. I looked back at Pein and raised my eyebrows at him.

"What?" he asked me.

"You came over here don't catch an attitude." I said smirking and picking up my penguin. I finished it and sat it down on the desk. I looked down at my phone and saw I had about 2 minutes left. I started to pack my things up.

"Why are you packing up?" Pein asked. I simply pointed to the bell and it rung. He looked surprised, but shrugged it off.

What class do you have next?" he asked me. I stopped and looked at him.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I asked him.

"I don't know, you're the only girl that's not a fan girl." he said simply. I rolled my eyes and walked off to English. I wasn't mad it was more of his statement. I walked into English, and saw that the class was full, but the teacher wasn't here. I thought he was just late, so I sat in the back. Minutes went by and the teacher wasn't here yet. I was getting up, and was about to walk out but a guy with white hair came in.

"Sorry I'm late class, I got lost on the road of life." He said rubbing his head sheepishly.

I scoffed and muttered a 'yeah, right'.

"Well, it's the last 10 minutes of class. Do whatever you want, just don't kill each other." He said going to his desk, and pulling out an orange book. I sat there looking around the classroom, I was kind of envious of everyone else. They had friends to talk about their problems, the only thing I had was my parent's grave. That kind of hurt when I thought of it, but I didn't dwell on it. I heard giggling, and looked up to see group of girls staring at me and laughing. When they realized they been caught they turned around. I didn't know what they were laughing about, but I got a feeling that something will go wrong. The bell rang and I was out of the class before anyone. I found the cafeteria, and grabbed an apple and sat down at a empty table. More kids started to come in, and I minded my own business. It started to get louder so I put my headphones in my ear. I put my music on shuffle, and kept eating my apple. Then, I felt something hit my face. I froze and took my headphones out. When I did, I noticed how quiet it was. Everyone was watching me for my reaction. I raised my hand and saw some sticky red food. I looked around and saw those girls who were laughing in class laughing again. I stood up and walked up to them.

"Who did that?" I asked. One of them got up, and j noticed that all of them were dressed highly provocatively. 'Sluts' came to my mind when I saw her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. No one did anything." she said sweetly. I rolled my eyes at her, and looked at her friends. I looked at her and took in her looks. She had black hair with green eyes. 'And they have the nerve to call me weird.' I thought rolling my eyes.

"I'll ask that again. Who did that?" I asked her. She was going to retort, but the girl that was in my biology class walked forward.

"I got this Yuki. Look, my friend said she didn't know what you were talking about. So, you should leave her alone before things get messy." she said pushing me back a little. That pushed me over the edge, I turned around to the other table. I took all of their food off of the tray, and picked it up. She looked at it then laughed.

"And what are you going to do with that." she said still laughing at me. I smiled then smacked her across the face with it. I threw the tray to the side and started to punch her repeatedly in the face. I noticed my hits were getting harder and faster, but I didn't stop. I was so pissed off today that I felt people dragging me off. I got off of her and they dragged me away, I stopped next to the pink haired girl, and glared then punched her across the face. I started to walk to get my stuff, but I came back and took a picture of the redhead's face. It was blood all over her face. I busted her lip, broke her nose, and on her face was a black eye. I saw bruise form on her face and guessed that's from when I smacked her.

"Now you know not to mess with me." I said walking off. I was tired and dirty, I was going home. I'll come back I got enough time. I walked really fast to my car, and drove off. I was sure I was going to get a ticket but I didn't. I ran to my door and unlocked it. I ran to my room and grabbed my spare uniform, and went into my bathroom. I took a quick shower and washed all of the food out of my hair. When I finished, I noticed my next class started in 10 minutes. I rushed and put my clothes on, grabbed my bag, and ran to my car. I drove over the speed limit, and made it to school with 5 minutes to spare.

"If I run, I can get there in time." I mumbled to myself. I rushed and I got to the door just in time. I sat on the benches and watched everyone. I saw a guy with a bowl like haircut and some really bushy eyebrows. I shivered at this, and looked away.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" I heard him say loudly. I stared at him as if I had seen a ghost. I saw him look around then his eyes landed on me. I silently praying in my head that he would leave me alone but that didn't happen. I inwardly groaned at my luck. Here the sarcasm, the teacher walked up to me.

YOU ARE A NEW STUDENT YES?" he asked me loudly. I nodded my head and didn't look up at him.

"Well I'm going to have take your sizes in shirts and shorts." he stated calmly. I stared at him like he was crazy about his tone.

"I'm a small in shirts and a medium in shorts." I said to him. He nodded and went to write it down. I sat there while they all exercised, kind of happy that I didn't have to. I sat there bored out of my mind, then the bell was about to ring and I remembered that I had a free period. When the bell rung, I walked out and sat on some stairs that the school had. I leaned on the wall, and played games on my phone. I was playing Angry Birds and listening to music. I glared at the pig that I missed, and did it again. I jumped when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw all of the guys from this morning.

"Hm?" I said going back to my phone.

"Hey what are you doing after school today?" Itachi asked.

"Going home, nothing really." I said .

"Would you like to come to my house?" he asked. I thought about it for a while,

"Why?" I asked him.

"We started on the wrong foot, we just wanted to start over, hm." Deidara said. I thought about some more then nodded.

"Sure. I'll come." I said to them. The bell rung and I walked with them.

"Hey, I'll trail behind you I'm taking my car." I said walking off. I unlocked my car doors and got in. I saw them pull out inside of a truck, and I followed behind them. Later, we pulled up to a mansion like house. I pulled in next to Itachi's car and got out.

"You have a Camaro?" Hidan asked me.

"Yeah. It was my mom's and I kept it after she passed away." I said simply without any sadness in my voice.

"Oh well, this is my house. My brother should be here with his friends." Itachi said unlocking his door. We walked in and I heard laughing from the living room. I followed behind them, not really knowing what to do.

"Hey Sasuke." Itachi said.

"Hey. What do you want?" I heard another voice say.

"Nothing, just that we have a new friend with us today." Itachi told him.

"Its another guy isn't it?" the voice said again.

"No Sasuke. Where'd she go?" Itachi asked looking for me.

"I'm right here." I said still examining his home.

'Well, come here." Itachi said. I walked to him and saw a boy younger than me sitting on the floor, with three other guys.

"Konan that's my brother, the blonde boy is his best friend Naruto, the one with the long brown hair is Neji, and the sleeping pineapple is Shikamaru." Itachi said pointing at all of them.

"What made you hang out with them?" Sasuke asked me.

"I didn't have anything else to do. And I would've been bored at home." I explained to him. He nodded and Itachi the rest of the guys started to sit down talking to each other. I felt a little awkward, because I didn't talk to them. I simply stretched out on their floor, and started to take paper out of my bag. I started to fold the paper in different designs. I was in my own little world ignoring everything, until a paper ball hit my head. I was in the middle of my origami dragon. I looked up and saw all of them staring at me. I shook my head and quickly finished the dragon.

"What were you doing?" Sasuke's friend Naruto asked me.

"Origami." I said simply moving them around.

"This looks so cool. I wish I could do this. Hey can you make a fox with nine-tails?" he asked me. I nodded and took out some paper. I took my time folding, but before long it was done. I gave it to him and he was still looking with amazement.

"You know Konan? You're pretty cool. Thanks for this too." he said moving back. I smiled feeling like I actually belonged here, but I still don't trust them.

**Done…whooo this was really long anyways review please.**


End file.
